


Mami’s Traditions

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [13]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas time!, F/F, Fluff, Holiday jingles, Hot Chocolate, I want christmas, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Presents, even though it’s September, hooty being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz brings the Christmas spirit to her little family in the Boiling Isles since her Mami is busy at the hospital.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Mami’s Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s September but I really want Christmas. Is that so wrong? I just wanna drink hot chocolate and cuddle with my friends and give them my present haul already!!!

Sept 26th: Holidays

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” 

“FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!” 

Luz, King, and Hooty kept screaming that song, their voices being heard throughout the entirety of the Owl House as they decorated the place with garlands and mistletoe, Luz being carried on top of Hooty with King on her head as they sped down the hallways.

In the living room sat Eda, Lilith, and Amity, all sporting matching scowls. 

“Will they ever stop!” Eda cried out, slumping over in her chair and letting out a loud groan bordering on a scream. 

Lilith tried to look composed, but was just as annoyed as her sister, wanting to throw her tea at the wall. Amity was also doing her best to maintain her composure, but her twitching eye said it all. 

Luz, Hooty, and King all crashed into the living room window, screaming out the lyrics to “jingle bells” that Luz taught them all the night before. Luz looked like a kid in a candy store, crying with laughter while juggling all of the decorations in her hands. It would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t for the screaming owl tube wrecking the window for the third time in a week. 

“Guys! We just got that window installed!” Eda yelled. 

“Now there’s gonna be a draft...” Amity mumbled, burying herself in her sweater. 

Luz scratched the back of her neck with an unsure smile on her face before Hooty dropped her and King on the floor with an audible thump. 

“Sorry Eda! I’m just so excited! Today we’re celebrating Christmas back on Earth! Mami had to work a double shift at the hospital today, so she let me come here to celebrate!” 

Amity’s heard of the holiday so many times from Luz ever since the winter months hit. “Christmas is the best!” “I can’t wait to see Christmas show in the park back home!” “I wonder what Mami bought me this year for Christmas?” “I can’t wait to drink mami’s famous hot chocolate on Christmas Eve!” It would’ve been sickening if it was from anyone but Luz. 

“Do you think you could celebrate a little quieter? Lily over here looks like she’s about to pop!” Eda pointed at her sister, “I sure know I am!” 

Luz looked down at the decorations strewn across her lap with guilt. “Sorry Eda.” 

“Maybe we could make some of that ‘hot chocolate’ you keep talking about?” Amity spoke up, bringing the sparkle back to Luz’s eyes. 

“Really! Okay! Let’s go! It’s easy!” She shouted, standing up abruptly and making King fall onto the ground. 

Eda scooped up the little demon and sat back down on the couch, lightly petting the little demon until he fell asleep. “Make us some too.” She said, splaying her legs across Lilith’s lap much to her older sister’s annoyance. 

“Get your legs off of me.” Lilith grumbled. 

“Shhhh baby is sleeping.” 

“Are you kidding me-“ 

Luz and Amity both blocked out the bickering of the two siblings as the made their way through the kitchen, Luz rummaging around for whatever she needed. She grabbed the lactose free milk that Eda had stolen for her, as well as some chocolate chunks, cocoa powder, and marshmallows. She place a cooking cauldron atop the stove and set the heat to ‘medium’ before pouring in the milk and letting it heat up. As the milk was heating up, she poured in the cocoa powder and stirred. 

Luz assigned Amity the task of chopping up the chocolate chunks into tiny pieces so that they’d “melt better,” so that’s what she was doing. Slowly and carefully, she made each and every chop with precision, not wanting to rush and mess up something so simple. 

Luz dropped the chocolate chunks into the cauldron before continuing to stir, smiling at the pleasant aroma that filled the room. “Mami and I always make hot chocolate together on Christmas right before we open presents.” 

Amity looked at her fondly as she stirred. Luz had that childlike sparkle in her eyes, and a wide smile on her face as she stared into the cauldron. 

“I’m happy that you’re here to do it with me since she’s not.” 

Amity flushed at that, leaning onto the counter top with a giddy smile on her face. “I’m always here for you.” She whispered. 

Luz hummed at that, leaning forward to kiss the girl softly before turning off the heat and pouring the hot chocolate mixture into five mugs. “Careful, it’s hot.” She warned, scooping up three of the steaming mugs to bring out to her little family. 

Amity grabbed onto the two remaining mugs, blowing softly into her own. It smelled absolutely wonderful, why didn’t the boiling isles have anything like this?

Luz handed out the drinks to the residents in the living room, even opening the door to give Hooty the leftovers from the pot. They all sat down around the room happily chatting away as they drank, warming up from the inside out. 

“Oh! I forgot to give you guys the presents I got!” Luz yelled, abandoning her half full mug and running up to her room with a shout of “I’ll be right back!” 

She ran down the stairs with a large bag of stuff, looking more like a thief than a gift giver. 

“You didn’t have to get us anything kiddo! I didn’t even know that we were supposed to or I would’ve snatched you something from the market!” Eda exclaimed. 

“Nonsense! The best part about gifts is giving them! Here, here, open them! They’re not much, but I hope you like them!” 

Everyone, even Hooty, received a little present, and they all recklessly opened them, tossing the wrappers to the side with reckless abandon. 

Everyone happily enjoyed whatever Luz had bought them, from the simple snail coins that Eda received along with a card, to the beautiful crown that Luz had bought for King. 

Amity looked to be the most excited with her present. It was a small necklace with a small pink stone in the shape of a heart acting as its pendant. 

“It’s beautiful Luz! How could I repay you for it?” Amity asked, eyes sparkling and wobbly. 

“You can repay me by wearing it and enjoying it!” Luz replied, kissing Amity’s head. 

Amity leaned in and briefly kissed Luz on the lips in gratitude. That was probably a better present than anything Amity could’ve given her. 


End file.
